


of Lotion and Muscle Pain

by 178cmtallwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/178cmtallwonho/pseuds/178cmtallwonho
Summary: Wonho works his back too much





	of Lotion and Muscle Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow monbebe :---))  
> I'm a new monbebe and this is my first Wonho drabble.  
> Hope to connect with other monbebes who enjoy fanfic as well! :)  
> I have a twitter account with the same username  
> Say hi if you have interest in making friend with me!!  
> See you soon!

Monsta X finished their schedule rather early that day since it was near the end of the promotion period for Dramarama. So Kihyun planned to monitor their performance for a little bit before finishing his day and getting his precious beauty sleep. That is before someone came to his room.

‘knock, knock’

Kihyun looked back to his door after pressed the pause button on his phone, still laid on his bed.

“Yes, come in!” He heard the door being opened.

“Kihyun-a I need your help.”

“Oh hyung, come in. Something happened?”

“No, it’s just. Can you help me with this?” Kihyun take a look at the thing at his hyung’s hand.

“Hm? What about this?” He reached out the bottle kind of thing from his hyung’s hand before examined it. He then looked up again at his hyung’s face, face full of curiosity. The boy he called hyung scratched the back of his red haired head.

“The back of my shoulder is kind of hurt since yesterday so I want to rub this lotion to ease the pain, but I…. I can’t reach the place where it hurt the most.” The red haired boy turned around, try to point the place he means.

Kihyun cracked up from his hyung poor attempt. Everyone knows Wonho has short arm, it makes him hard to reach even the back of his own upper arm.

“Don’t laugh! It really hurts!”

“Okay okay, come sit here Hyung” Kihyun patted the bed beside him. “Let me see your shoulder”

Wonho sat after taking off his shirt, stretched his shoulder and neck a little bit.

“Wow Hyung you got a slight bruise here, is it hurt?” Kihyun poke the bruise, softly, he thought.

Wonho jerked from the pain. “Ack! It hurts Kihyun!!”

“Ah I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t put much pressure on it, but I guess it still hurts? Let me put this on you.” Kihyun unscrewed the bottle and poured a good amount of the lotion on Wonho’s shoulder.

“I told you it hurts since yesterday, I even woken up every time I moved my shoulder last night.” Wonho supported his body with his hand on the bed as Kihyun started to rub the lotion all over his shoulder.

“How can you even get bruised here Hyung? You must be in a lot of pain at today’s performance, aren’t you?”

Wonho just nodded at the question, too focus on the movement on his shoulder.

“Ah, maybe you trained your back muscle too much for MAMA performance, our dance for Dramarama has a lot of fast shoulder routine as well.” Kihyun put the cap back on the bottle. “Should I massage your shoulder for a little bit?”

“That would be appreciated, but please be gentle, it hurts so much now.”

“Okay okay, here you can lay on my bed while I am on it.”

“Thanks.” Wonho laid his body slowly on Kihyun’s bed. He can felt Kihyun’s mild scent relaxed his body. “I might fall asleep at this rate. You should wake me up if I really do.” He yawned.

“Sure, sure.” Kihyun smiled at his hyung’s cute act and started from massaging his neck.

After awhile, Wonho really did fell fast asleep.

Kihyun stared at his hyung’s peaceful face, pondering on letting him sleep on his bed tonight. So he looked for a thickest blanket he has and covered his hyung’s shirtless body with it. He then raised the heater’s temperature and turned off the lamp before finally heading out of his room.

He laid his body on Wonho’s bed after looked around piles of medicine Wonho stores next to the bed. Wonho did fall sick a lot and tend to depend on meds and vitamins to cure his sickness. Doctor said Wonho’s immune is low and his liver condition is not good as well, that’s why he fell sick a lot.

Then there, Kihyun found some finished packages of muscle patch tucked between the piles. With a heavy sigh, he pulled up a blanket over his body and closed his eyes, promised himself that he will bought more patches and pain reliever lotion the next day.

-Fin-


End file.
